1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of radiant wall burners. In particular the invention relates to radiant wall burners wherein a number of technologies are combined in a single burner arrangement so as to achieve low NOx and low noise.
2. The State of the Prior Art
Reduction and/or abatement of NOx in radiant burners has always been a desirable aim. Some NOx abatement has been achieved in the past by staging a portion of the gaseous fuel. Low pressure staged gas may be introduced into the combustion zone either from low pressure gas tips arranged around the periphery of the burner or from a center gas tip which protrudes through the center of the end cap of the radiant burner nozzle. These arrangements have not always been successful because, for NOx abatement purposes, the staged fuel should not be introduced into areas of the combustion zone where the oxygen concentration is greater than about 4% by volume.